Power Ranger Super Protection Force
by catlovingmermaid
Summary: With the Veteran Rangers free Zillah has up her game and now villains of the past are popping up and causing havoc can the Protection Force master the power of the Crystal Hearts and save the world from a monster invasion?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: With the veteran power rangers free the protection force has to deal with the reveal of Zelda's parentage and an increase of monsters. Special thanks to SpecialK92 for helping me figure out just what to do for this story.**

Chapter one: Power of the Crystal part one return of an old enemy

"Zillah is Zordon's Daughter and my mother," Zelda admitted.

The response was split, for those who had to fight family members they just shrugged, understanding the struggle to balance duty with the love they had for that member of the family. However, the others were furious.

"What! You've been keeping _that_ from us this whole time!" Olivia shouted, before turning tail and super speeding out of there.

Zelda glanced from one ranger to another, varying degrees of sympathy to distrust on their faces, "My parentage does not change the fact that my mother needs stopped and I'm the one who is able to see that it is done. If Andros can kill his sister to save the universe I can handle fighting my mother!"

...

Olivia wasn't sure where she was going, only that she needed to get away. She had been lied to, all this time Zelda had claimed to be on their side when she knew that she was the daughter of that monster they were fighting.

She slid to a stop in front of her grandparents house. Her father was outside, talking to his parents, "I don't see the point of them moving back to Reefside with the school year almost over with, Kim and I are going back before the school board makes Elsa find replacements for us. Though there will be protests, I happened to have won best teacher of the year for a decade now."

Olivia smiled, her father was a power ranger legend, surely he would know what to do, "Dad, what do you do when a Mentor is corrupt?" she asked.

Tommy looked up, "I don't think a Mentor can be corrupt. It's never happened and the morphing grid hasn't seen that it is going to happen, it's seen that a team of rangers will become corrupt but that will be in a time when there are multiple teams stationed on earth. Why do you ask?"

"Zelda is Zillah's daughter," Olivia stated.

"And now you don't know if you can trust her?" Tommy asked, letting out a sigh, he knew that feeling, luckily Trent had understood and been able to prove that he was still trustworthy, "I want you to talk to Trent and his father, as well as Andros and Karone and Nick and his parents."

"Why?" Olivia asked.

"I want an essay about what they tell you about being on the opposite team of a family member."

"But..." Olivia sputtered, "that sounds like homework!"

"Get to it!" Tommy ordered, reminding Olivia that while she might be a red, her father was _the_ leader of the power rangers and can trump all but the highest ranking mentors, "And take your teammates with you!" he called.

...

Tyzzi frowned looking up at the large museum, "Why are we here?"

Robby frowned, shrugging, "Dad ordered us to come talk to them about fighting family members in the line of duty or something like that?"

Zoey slowly opened the door to the museum and walked up to the front desk, "So which one of us are paying to get in?" she asked.

Tyzzi shook her head, "I don't own any earth currency."

Olivia groaned, "Robby and I always come here free, we forgot that you guys would have to pay."

Robby walked up to the person in charge of the front desk and started talking to her. After a while she got up and walked away. Robby turned to the others, "I told her that Dr. Oliver sent us to see Dr. Mercer."

Soon the six rangers were being escorted into a lab, where Mercer said with a warm smile, "Olivia, Robby, I take it by the fact your team is with you that your father sent you here on official power ranger business."

Robby nodded, "This is Katy, Cory, Zoey, and Tyzzi, guys this is Anton Mercer, an ally of the power rangers."

Mercer nodded his head, before indicating Trent who was also in the lab, "My son Trent, White Dino Thunder Ranger, what can we do for you."

Katy spoke up, "Our mentor is the bad guys daughter, and these guys are totally freaking out about it, but I'm like totally cool with it because it's like Luke and Darth Vader."

Trent burst out laughing, "You know your father almost forced me to hang up my morpher when he found out that I knew Mesogog was my father and I didn't tell him about it. Turns out they were just worried about me having to face him sometime face to face."

"Even though you were fighting your father, you still did it, even when the others didn't trust you?" Cory asked, shocked.

Trent shrugged, "Dad told me to use my powers for good, to find a way to stop him, the power chose me."

Before anybody could respond Trent's phone went off, after checking the caller id, he answered it, "Hi Hayles, what's up?"

There was a pause while Trent's face drained of color, "That's impossible! We defeated him! And Dad's with me!" He dropped the phone, "Mesogog is attacking downtown Reefside."

"Rangers move out!" Olivia ordered.

...

"I don't get it," Zoey stated as they hurried towards downtown, "I know that Zillah can recreate monsters, but she's never recreated the head villain of a former team and this is the first time she's ever attacked somewhere outside of Angel Grove," she paused for a second, "Well, at least not since we showed up."

"It's quite simple, really," Cory announced, "With the others freed the war has been tipped in our favor, so Zillah has to up her game. By recreating a main villain and placing that villain near his lair means..."

"Not only can she make monsters, but that villain would continue their work on destroying the world, forcing us to break up and make it easier for her to win!" Katy interrupted.

"There has got to be a way to balance this out," Olivia muttered as her communicator went off.

"Rangers report back to the Power Manor immediately," Alpha stated.

...

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: If you want to know who Conehead is read my story of Secrets and Weddings.**

Chapter Two: The Power of the Crystal part two The Return of Conehead

"I don't get it," Zoey stated as they hurried towards downtown, "I know that Zillah can recreate monsters, but she's never recreated the head villain of a former team and this is the first time she's ever attacked somewhere outside of Angel Grove," she paused for a second, "Well, at least not since we showed up."

"It's quite simple, really," Cory announced, "With the others freed the war has been tipped in our favor, so Zillah has to up her game. By recreating a main villain and placing that villain near his lair means..."

"Not only can she make monsters, but that villain would continue their work on destroying the world, forcing us to break up and make it easier for her to win!" Katy interrupted.

"There has got to be a way to balance this out," Olivia muttered as her communicator went off.

"Rangers report back to the Power Manor immediately," Alpha stated.

...

"What are we going to do?" Olivia demanded.

"Just give me a morpher and I'll take care of it," Conner insisted, holding his hand up expectantly.

"If Conner get's his powers back I want my powers back," Kira stated, elbowing her boyfriend in the side, "or he'll be impossible to live with."

"Don't give her back her powers, or I'll be deaf, she uses it in her sleep," Conner complained.

"How do you know that?" Tommy demanded, glaring at Conner, "I thought she was dating Trent when we were active! And what were you doing in her room."

Conner gave Tommy bewildered look, "I wasn't in her room..." he said slowly.

"What was she doing in your room," Tommy demanded.

"Dr. O?" Kira called out, "I was the one with the sonic scream."

"I heard it across town," Conner explained.

"That was her!" Tommy exclaimed, "I thought it was a mountain lion!"

Robby looked at his father with amusement, "Olivia's right, what do we do?"

"I think it's obvious," Conner stated, "Dino Thunder needs to save the day again."

"Conner is right," Zelda announced, causing everyone to stare at her.

"He is?" Everyone asked while Conner asked, "I am?"

"Yes," Zelda stated, "If Former Villains are being recreated to cause more chaos, we will need all the Power rangers we can get, all former rangers are needed. As well as these." with that she grabbed a box and opened them to reveal six gemstones shaped like hearts, "These will give you access to all the former rangers weapons, special abilities, suits and zords."

"So like the Megaforce Keys?" Zoey asked.

"No, better," Zelda stated handing them to the Protection Force, "They didn't have access to the ninjetti suits and they didn't have access to the special abilities."

Just then the alarm went off and Alpha said, "Ay Yi Yi, she's mocking us, she sent down Conehead."

"Conehead," Kim repeated, "The monster Rocky ate?"

Robby held up his Heart, "Can this give me Uncle Rocky's appetite?"

"That's not a special ability, that's a high metabolism," Billy stated.

"I'll go get Uncle Rocky!" Olivia shouted, speeding away.

...

Rocky had yet to hear the news that Kim and Tommy were back in charge. Nor did he know that Angel Grove was in danger from a giant, walking ice cream cone. Until suddenly Olivia burst into the room, "I need you to eat a monster!"

Rocky blinked, "Say what now."

"You need to eat Conehead," Olivia stated, "Mom said you've done it before."

"When I was a teenager," Rocky protested.

"Great," Olivia stated, dragging her uncle with her.

...

While Olivia was kidnapping her uncle to force feed him a monster, the alarm went off again, "A walking plant creature with toxic breath, attacking the pier."

"That sounds like something Mi Amigos fought before I joined the team!" Antonio announced.

However before they could call Shiba House and talk to Jayden, the alarm went off again. "Ay yi yi," Alpha screamed, "Mesogog recreated the Bird Brain monster."

Everyone looked at each other, Three monsters, three different locations, at the same time, it was a power ranger first.

Tommy immediately took charge, "What's the situation with Conehead!"

"Under control," Kim announced, "Rocky and Olivia are going to town, I just hope Zillah didn't make it poisoness."

"Deal with it if it comes up," Tommy ordered Billy, before turning to Conner, "Take your Teammates and take care of Bird brain!"

"What if it grows, we don't have zords?" Kira asked.

"Yes, you do, I rebuilt them in case something like this ever happened."

After Conner took Kira away with four fully recharged Dino gems, Tommy turned to Antonio, get a hold of Shiba house and your teammates, Robby take your team and head off Yamiror."

...

Ethan loved being back in uniform, and to have his armored skin again. Trent laughed out loud as he dodge a blow, "This is easier, knowing that Mesogog isn't my father this time around."

"I have to agree with that," Kira stated, as she dodged the monster and struck it in the leg.

...

Olivia shook her head to clear the brainfreeze, "How did you managed to do that by yourself."

"I was a teenager, I didn't think it through," Rocky exclaimed.

"Olivia, your team needs you by the pier," Tommy told his daughter.

...

Tyzzi gagged on the monsters breath, "Come on," she shouted, looking around, all of the others were struggling to breath as well, what was she suppose to do?

"Call the Swordfish Zord," Tommy ordered through her earpiece.

"I summon the Samurai Rangers' Swordfish Zord!" she called out.

The Swordfish Zord caused it to rain, curing the rangers and allowed them to defeat it. As soon as it burst out in flames Olivia arrived, shouting, "Call the Zords, He's going Mega, he has two lives."

They called the Zords and quickly defeated the monster by using the swordfish zord.

...

Everyone was crowded into the Power Manor, Kira was telling Tommy about the fight, "I now understand how you felt when you became Black it was amazing."

Tommy nodded, "Don't worry, the Dino Thunder Lab has been rebuilt and I'll help monitor from there."

...

 **A/N: So they fought a lot of monsters in this one. Please review.**


	3. Chapter Three arrival of trouble

**A/N: Okay I'm trying to come up with monsters but I'm having a hard time, so any monsters you have are greatly appreciated.**

Chapter three: Return of the wizard.

Zillah was not impressed three different monsters and a new/old villain and the rangers still defeated it. How was she suppose to defeat them if all the other former has-beens kept helping, and now they have the Hearts. There had to be a way to win.

Zelda and Alpha had seemed overwhelmed by all the different attacks but Oliver, that blasted ranger who won't retire no matter what, had remained calm and sent out the different troops. While most Mentors only knew the strengths of their teams, Oliver had served on many teams and kept tabs on the other ranger teams. He had also lead them all into battle against the Armada. He needed to be stop, but there was no way of stopping him.

Surely Lord Zedd and Rita would have found away to stop him, but it didn't work back then, so how would it work now. Unless, no it was too dangerous, but it just might work. In an alternate reality, there was a Lord Drakkon that had ultimately defeated all those who stood in his way. No one was strong enough to stop him. "Silverdar I have an idea."

Billy pulled out his scanner, he hoped it still worked, it had been sitting in storage for almost two decades now. He stared at the reading, not this, not now, "Zelda," he said into his wrist communicator, "It appears that we have a rip in the space continuum, meaning..."

"My Mother is summoning someone from an alternate reality," Zelda finished, "Unfortunately we can't know who until they arrive and therefore can't do anything about it but section off the area so no citizen gets hurt."

"I'll contact some former rangers to do that if you want," Billy offered, "Save the team for fighting whatever is coming."

Jason looked around the park, he had forgotten what it was like to be morphed. He almost felt guilty about how excited he was when he had won the coin toss on which got to go and who had to stay and watch the dojo. Adam wasn't happy about being left out of the action but Jason had a feeling that by the time this was over with Adam, and all the rangers would have their fair share of action.

Many little kids walked pass with an awe look in their eyes. Jason wished he could interact with them but Zelda has picked up movement within the wormhole. So he had to be ready, the one thing they knew was the fact that whatever was coming wasn't Power Rangers friendly.

Billy and Alpha were trying to choose the portal, but so far they weren't having any luck. Suddenly the original blue was next to him.

"Whatever is coming through is coming through now," he informed Jason.

Rocky, in his Zeo suit all that they didn't over load the morphing grid with two red rangers from the same team, and Zack came running over from where they had set up their parameter just as someone strapped through the portal.

It was some sort of power ranger, who according to Billy's scan power was derived from a hybrid between Tommy's first two powers.

"Do not engage," Zelda's voice ordered, "return to base."

Tommy hurried along the hallway, Zelda needed him and his wife at the power manor as soon as school let out. There was only one problem.

"I was hoping you or your wife can do detention today?" Elsa Mercer asked.

"Only if we can recruit them as power rangers," Tommy stated, "All teams are on high alert and all of Zordon's chosen and Dino Thunder have had there powers restored. As a mentor I have the option of recruiting a new team, and considering what is going on. If you leave me alone with a small group of teens, I might hand out morphers."

Elsa laughed, "You would wouldn't you. You've done it before."

Tommy knew something was wrong the moment he touched down at the Power Manor, Zelda and the others looked worried and a mentor never was worried, unless they had a good reason to be.

Zelda quickly told them about the portal from the other reality and said, "He's name is Lord Drakkon, he has destroyed the rangers of his dimension."

"The ultimate ace," Jason muttered underneath his breath.

Kim was reading the information on Lord Drakkon, "Not quite, there is one flaw, Tommy never joined the team and none of the teams after us were formed."

TommyTommy looked over his wife's shoulder, "That's good and all but he's me, only he never turned good."

"What do we do?" Olivia asked, looking at her parents.

Tommy held his head up, "Lord Drakkon thinks that he had the upper hand, we are going to make him think twice.

"I'll lead a team as white ranger, I'll use Rocky as red, Adam as black, Aisha as yellow and Kat as pink, as well as Cory you'll replace your father."

"Why?" Jason asked, but Zelda smiled.

"Of course, He won't know who you are, but assume that they have a similar fighting style as the ones he defeated, but these aren't alternate versions of the same people they are completely different people with different fighting styles."

Lord Drakkon couldn't believe his luck, they sent the power rangers right into his trap. He laughed as he pointed the red ranger down, just like he had planned, "I tell you what, tell your friends to surrender, Jason, and I won't destroy you like I did your alternate self."

Rocky laughed, "There's one problem, I'm not the leader, I can't make that call." With that he attacked, sending Lord Drakkon stumbling away.

Lord Drakkon was shocked, "If you're not leader who is?" He demanded.

"I am," a voice behind him stated, "or should I say that you are, seeing as we are the same person."

 **A/N: done oh oh Loud Drakkon showed up. please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Lord Drakkon couldn't believe his luck, they sent the power rangers right into his trap. He laughed as he pointed the red ranger down, just like he had planned, "I tell you what, tell your friends to surrender, Jason, and I won't destroy you like I did your alternate self."

Rocky laughed, "There's one problem, I'm not the leader, I can't make that call." With that he attacked, sending Lord Drakkon stumbling away.

Lord Drakkon was shocked, "If you're not leader who is?" He demanded.

"I am," a voice behind him stated, "or should I say that you are, seeing as we are the same person."

Lord Drakkon whirled around, staring at the white ranger in front of him, "You, but how?"

Tommy shrugged, "Choosing to side with evil was the wrong choice," he stated, "You missed out on having a wonderful wife and six amazing children."

Lord Drakkon burst out laughing, "Children, who has time for children these days."

Aisha, Rocky, Adam, and Kat looked at each other, Cory burst out laughing, "Sorry, I'm just found that funny, especially when I'm fighting with my mother."

"Thanks darling," Kat said.

"I've killed you all in my dimension," Lord Drakkon reminded them.

"Actually, I don't think you have," Tommy pointed out, "I'm you, Blue's a second generation, and the others aren't originals."

Lord Drakkon seemed confused by that statement and Tommy used it to land a blow. "There is only one of you, and I have a whole army."

Tommy dodged a blow and went to land another one but Lord Drakkon was gone.

"Pack it up and head back to base," Tommy called, "This war isn't over as long as there is a power ranger breathing, understood?"

The others rolled their eyes, they didn't need Tommy to tell them that, even Cory knew that, power rangers never give up, even if they surrender.

...

Back at the Power Manor Olivia grinned like a silly goose, "Look at that, Dad's sent him packing."

Katy however disagreed with her cousins enthusiasm, "Lord Drakkon have up way too quickly, Mark my words, he'll be back, with a plan to pick us if one by one. Someone like that doesn't fight fair."

"No one who fights on the side of evil fights fair, at least not if they are truly devoted to evil." Her father agreed with her, reminding the others what the victory want theirs yet.

...

Up on the moon, Lord Drakkon, glaring at Zillah demanded, "an Entire army, we need to weaken them. Disturb their sleep, make it so they fight amongst themselves and won't even trust themselves let alone others."

Zillah laughed evil like, "I have just the thing, but it has to wait until after my pathetic daughter and that wretched robot go into recharge. I don't want them to be alerted."

...

Kim had forgotten how bad her leg could get to hurting her after a full day on it. She was glad that it was time to go to bed. She entered the bedroom that once upon a time had been Olivia's, now the twins, Skyla and Samantha shared it. Both of them were already tucked into bed, as Kim limped into the room, she tried over the ugliest, creepiest looking teddy bear she ever seen.

It was red and green plaid, with black button eyes, and a large lump on its stomach that made it look pregnant. It had been a present from Grandpa Sam right before died. His eyesight had been falling at the time and David had apologized for the scary appearance.

Some how Kim couldn't bring herself to throw the bear away, though they had all agreed that that was were it belonged. Nightmare Bear had after all been a present, even if Kim and Tommy could remember several monsters that looked better than that bear.

Olivia and Robby used to pretend that it was a monster, a monster that causes the rangers to have horrible nightmares and to see illusions. Kim just hoped that Zillah never learned about that. She herself didn't want to fight that monster.

...

Zillah, however, was well aware of nightmare bear, Skyla, Samantha, Davey, Annie, Summer, JayJay, Brock and Angel had been playing power rangers and had used nightmare bear as the monster.

So as soon as she was sure that everyone was asleep, she turned that creepy looking teddy bear into the scariest looking monster that every graced the earth.

She laughed as she saw Kim start to toss and turn as nightmare bear left the house.

...

Tommy woke up to Kim kicking him, she was thrashing around like crazy, she was having a nightmare, "Come on Beautiful, wake up." He urged shaking his wife gently.

 _In her dream Kim was tied to a bed, she strained and struggled to free herself, what had happened?_

 _Just then she heard a cold laugh, and the sound of the evil green ranger say, "Come on Beautiful, it's time to wake up," he said cruelly._

Kim slowly opened her eyes, but Tommy immediately knew something was wrong, her eyes were completely glazed over. He carefully helped Kim off the bed, "I think we better get you to Zelda."

 _The Evil Green Ranger yanked her off the bed, "I think we better get you to Zedd," he growled, pulling her out of the cell. Kim had to do something quickly to stop him. She had to break the spell._

 _"Tommy, You have to listen to me, You have to fight the spell!"_

Tommy had almost got Kim to the door of the bedroom when she suddenly turned to him and pleaded with him to fight the spell.

"Kim, Beautiful, I'm not under a spell."

 _The green ranger laughed again as he said, "I'm not under a spell, You are."_

 _Kim striked out, hitting the green ranger in the stomach._

Tommy groaned as Kim punched him in the stomach, "Kim," he gasped, "You're under a spell, we need to get you to Zelda."

"No, I'm not under a spell you are, You would never take me to Zedd." Kim swung out at him, but Tommy blocked her.

Tommy dove towards his nightstand, towards his communicator, this was just like his green ranger power, under attack and trying to reach his communicator. Kim grabbed onto his back trying to pull him away, "You aren't calling for Goldar!"

Tommy tried to dislodge Kim but she had too tight a grip. He thrashed around, trying to think of something, when Kim's right leg, her weak leg, hit against the bedside table. She let out a cry of pain and let go, allowing Tommy to grab his communicator and Kim and teleport out.

...

 **please please please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Kim striked out, hitting the green ranger in the stomach._

Tommy groaned as Kim punched him in the stomach, "Kim," he gasped, "You're under a spell, we need to get you to Zelda."

"No, I'm not under a spell you are, you would never take me to Zedd." Kim swung out at him, but Tommy blocked her.

Tommy dove towards his nightstand, towards his communicator, this was just like his green ranger power, under attack and trying to reach his communicator. Kim grabbed onto his back trying to pull him away, "You aren't calling for Goldar!"

Tommy tried to dislodge Kim, but she had too tight a grip. He thrashed around, trying to think of something, when Kim's right leg, her weak leg, hit against the bedside table. She let out a cry of pain and let go, allowing Tommy to grab his communicator and Kim and teleport out.

Chapter Five:

Zillah had forgotten that all power rangers now had the ability to teleport, she highly suspect that Zelda would be able to break Kim out of her trance, and she hadn't done the damage on her husband that she had hoped for.

"I thought you said that that nightmare bear would help destroy the rangers?" Lord Drakkon demanded, glaring at Zillah.

"You need to think on the long-term affect. They are now going to be scared to fall asleep for fear they will fall under Nightmare Bear's spell. They will become so tired they can't fight." Zillah said with a wave of her hand.

"I don't want long term affects, I want immediate effects." Lord Drakkon insisted.

...

Tommy didn't like seeing his wife strapped to a cot in the medical bay of the power manor, but until they can break the spell and wake her up she was a danger to herself and others.

Alpha was running tests on her until he finally announced that it was the work of a monster.

Tommy groaned, the best way to release someone from a monster's spell was to defeat it, and it was one in the morning. He had been a Power Ranger pretty much since he was his two oldest age, yet this was the first time he could remember ever having to fight in the middle of the night.

...

Zillah looked at the former ranger strapped down, and waved her hands, releasing her from the spell.

...

Kim woke up confused, she had been having a nightmare where she had been kidnapped by the evil green ranger and taken to Lord Zedd, and she had woken up strapped to a cot in the medical bay of the Power Manor.

"What happened?" She demanded.

Tommy sighed when he noticed that his wife's eyes were their normal sparkling doe color, "You were in some kind of trance. I think you were having a nightmare about me being the Green Ranger and couldn't tell what was happening in your dream, and what was going on around you. You attacked me."

Kim's eyes grew wide, "I'm sorry, Handsome, are you okay?"

Tommy nodded, "I'm fine, but I want to find the monster that did this and get rid of it," he trailed off, the problem was he didn't believe that defeating the monster would do any good. After all most of the monsters that his children, nieces and nephew were fighting had been defeated by former Power Ranger Teams.

Alpha typed at the computer, "Ay Yi Yi, I can't find the monster anywhere. It probably won't make an appearance until tomorrow night."

"Then I guess there is nothing we can do until tomorrow night."

…

Olivia yawned as she stared at the computer screen, nothing was showing up. She glanced out the window the sun was slowly going down. She sighed, it was still an hour before sundown, and while her dad didn't believe that Nightmare Bear would attack until at least midnight. She groaned, she hated waiting.

"Anything?" Tyzzi asked, entering the room.

"Nothing, and there is probably going to be nothing until really late," Olivia stated.

"Well, your family is planning a picnic dinner, I'm here to relieve you," she said, though she sounded a little off about it.

"Is something wrong?" Olivia asked concerned.

Tyzzi shrugged, "I just remember that I use to do picnics with Tyzonn, on Mercury. I'm just a little homesick, that's all. It helps having you, and Tyzonn and Vella."

Olivia nodded, "It's hard being somewhere new, missing your friends." She shook her head.

"I never knew you moved before," Tyzzi stated.

Olivia nodded, "Robby and I are actually from Reefside, it's about three hours Southwest from here, by the Pacific Ocean," she fell silent, "It was also hard right after my parents died and I had to leave my home. But now I have amazing parents, and everything worked out great."

Just then Robby arrived, "Are you two going to gossip all day or are you coming to the picnic Olivia."

Olivia laughed, "I'm coming, contact us as soon as there is any action."

…

Kim and Tommy laughed as their six children played monkey in the middle. At the moment Skyla was the Monkey and was complaining because Robby used his super strength to throw the ball and Olivia was using her superspeed to catch it.

"Robert Nathaniel Oliver, Olivia Anne Oliver, you don't use your powers for personal gain, it's against the Power Ranger Code," Tommy called out, hoping no one would ask how he knew so much about the Power Ranger Code.

Robby and Olivia blushed as Olivia threw the ball at Robby again. It flew over his head and landed at the feet of a middle age woman just older than their parents. Robby hurried to grab it.

As he bent to pick it up the woman said in a cold tone, "Hello Robert."

Robby stood up looking at his biological mother in terror. He had not seen her since he was eight, back when he was adopted.

"I've saw that you were serving here as a power ranger and wanted to apologize."

…

 **A/N: Dun Dun Dun Dun, Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Kim and Tommy laughed as their six children played monkey in the middle. At the moment Skyla was the Monkey and was complaining because Robby used his super strength to throw the ball and Olivia was using her superspeed to catch it.

"Robert Nathaniel Oliver, Olivia Anne Oliver, you don't use your powers for personal gain, it's against the Power Ranger Code," Tommy called out, hoping no one would ask how he knew so much about the Power Ranger Code.

Robby and Olivia blushed as Olivia threw the ball at Robby again. It flew over his head and landed at the feet of a middle age woman just older than their parents. Robby hurried to grab it.

As he bent to pick it up the woman said in a cold tone, "Hello Robert."

Robby stood up looking at his biological mother in terror. He had not seen her since he was eight, back when he was adopted.

"I've saw that you were serving here as a power ranger and wanted to apologize."

…

 **Chapter Six:**

Olivia looked at Robby and then at his biological mother, she couldn't imagine what Robby was going through but she suddenly felt the sting of a slap that had happened ten years before, she carefully pushed a series of buttons on her communicator, contacting Zelda and carefully hanging up. Their father once told her about one time when his communicator malfunctioned, it had called Zordon and Zordon had called him back. If Zelda called back it would give them an excuse to have to leave.

Robby was still staring at his mother when Olivia's communicator went off, "I'll love to stay and chat," he lied, "but I'm needed else where."

With that he and his sister disappeared in a beam of light.

...

"What's going on?" Zelda demanded, "powers aren't for personal gain."

"You can skip the lecture, Dad's already have it to us," Olivia snapped.

"This is bad, this is very, very, bad," Robby stated, "I thought she was in jail or something."

Cory came into the room, pushing his glasses up his nose as he stated, "Actually she most likely ended her sentence several years ago, the longest she could have served was five years and I seem to recall Dad mentioning a plea deal which would make it less."

Robby slumped down into a chair, folding his arms in a pout, "They told me that she wouldn't have anything to do with my life ever again, unless I want it. They said she was gone forever. I can't believe they lied."

Olivia looked at her older brother with concern in her eyes, "who lied?"

"Mom and Dad," Robby snapped jumping up and began to pace the room.

"No way," a new voice called out, "The Great and Powerful Tommy Oliver, the longest serving, strongest best, secret identity power ranger, is a liar? I thought he was the most honest person around. I'm sure he told his teacher that he had to go fight a monster during the middle of a test."

The other occupants couldn't help themselves, the image of Tommy Oliver trying to convince Mrs. Stone that he had to go fight monsters was quite funny. Mainly because it was an excuse they were able to get away with, and they had never thought about their father, a very honest man having to lie regularly.

Olivia actually laughed, "okay Katy I get the point, my father is a pathological liar," she suddenly point her finger at Katy and said quickly, "but so is yours."

Katy blinked, "Fine, but your mom's one too, I bet she didn't tell coach Schmidt that she had to go help save the day."

Olivia smiled, "Looks who's calling the kettle black, your mom had to fake an injury to get out of a dress rehearsal to save the day."

"Should we break them up?" Robby asked Cory, accepting the bowl of popcorn from Alpha, this was getting good.

"Nah, you know whenever they told the truth they were accused of lying," Cory stated, "Happened to Rocky once, his date walked out on him."

Robby laughed, Olivia was now pointing out that Cory and Katy's father claimed that he went to New York for a job when he really moved to an alien planet, "That was when he ate Conehead the first time, right? His date asked him why he was late and he told her that the mentor of the power rangers had to make sure he was okay after eating the monster."

"Yep, right after ordering, too, guess who ate both meals."

Just then there was a new set of footsteps and Zoey entered the room with Tyzzi, "what's going on here?" She asked.

"Nothing much we just realized that our parents are pathological liars," Cory stated.

Zoey smiled mischievously, "I wonder if we inherited our parents ability to lie?"

Alpha took one look at them before throwing his hands in the air and running around in circles, "Ay Yi Yi, it's the Zack look, run for cover, hide, seek shelter!"

...

As soon as Olivia got Robby away from that creature that called herself Ronny's mother for the first six years of his life, no, creature was to light of a word, monster would be better, Tommy balled his fist up and was about to punch the lady. Luckily Kim stopped him.

"It's not worth going to jail over, handsome."

Tommy shot her a green ranger look, "part of the adoption agreement was that she couldn't have any contact with Robby until he was of age, and then only with his permission. That was part of the plea deal."

"Then we take her to the police with violations of her probation. She agreed to this, now she has to obey it," Kim stated, right before her communicator went off.

"Mom, Dad come quick, it's an emergency!," Olivia shouted.

...

 **A/N: Okay is it just me or have certain children been spending a little bit to much time with their uncle Zack.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Then we take her to the police with violations of her probation. She agreed to this, now she has to obey it," Kim stated, right before her communicator went off.

"Mom, Dad come quick, it's an emergency." Olivia shouted.

...

Chapter Seven:

Kimberly and Tommy Oliver arrived at the power manor in a beam of pink and white light.

"So that's Uncle Tommy's teleportation color," Cory commented, "I was wondering about that."

"So what is the emergency? Has that Nightmare Bear come back?" Tommy demanded.

"Oh," Tyzzi stated, "Zoey and the others wanted to see if they had their parents lying ability."

"Tyzzi," Zoey exclaimed.

Kim groaned, "Of all the examples we have you you pick the one bad example we gave you."

"They've been spending time with Zack," Tyzzi explained.

Before anyone could say anything else, Katy let out a loud scream of terror and jumped up, climbing the wall.

"What just happened?" Olivia asked, blinking in surprise, Katy was the brave one of the team. She always could find a way to laugh at anything remotely scary, or burst into song about it. So the fact she screamed was amusing.

"Sp...sp...spider!" Katy gasped.

Cory gave his sister a weird look, squishing the offender, "Honestly, Katy, you are a power ranger."

"I don't care," Katy argued, "all those eyes looking at me," she shuddered in horror.

...On the moon...

Zillah couldn't believe her eyes, the pink ranger was scared of spiders. She was the one who usually laughed at her monsters. Not this time, oh no, she'd show her what a true monster looked like. All she needed was a spider.

... Power Manor...

Katy had just been coaxed down from the ceiling when the alarm went off.

"Nightmare Bear," Tommy announced, "Stay alert and awake."

Kim blushed at this statement, she had been completely horrified when she had learned that she had not been dreaming but had been in a trance the night before and had attacked Tommy, it was a good thing he was trained in handling those situations our somebody could have gotten hurt. She didn't know if it would have been her, Tommy, or she shuddered to think one of the children coming into the room to investigate the commotion she surely had caused.

"It's not nightmare bear," Zelda announced, "it appears to be a gigantic spider and it seems to be attacking some sort of convention."

"The Hogwarts Carnival, it's a fund raiser for new computers for the computer lab, we are pretty sure you guys used the same computers." Cory announced.

"Great, so there will be a bunch of nerds dressed up as Harry Potter characters running around the place, screaming their heads off?" Olivia asked, she knew it was part of the job but couldn't people just evacuate the area when a monster shows up.

"Well maybe not," Cory stated, "they might not notice."

"Yes, because nobody will notice a giant spider drinking Butterbeer," Robby pointed out rolling his eyes.

"No I'm just saying that the monster looks like an Acromantula, in a place full of Harry Potter fans, no-one is going to notice it."

"Great we have to convince everyone that the spider is real." Zoey exclaimed.

...

Katy was terrified, she couldn't move, that monster could bite her in half. The others where fighting it, but nothing seemed to make a dent on it.

"Katy," Cory called out to his twin sister, "Now would be a good time to come up with one of your plans that would never work but I'm able to come up with a plan that will work after that."

Katy shook her head, turned, and used the crystal heart to obtain Ronny Robinson's super speed and sped away. She was a worthless power ranger. Who ever heard of a power ranger being so terrified of a monster that they couldn't fight it, "I'm a pathetic ranger," she said out loud, "too scared to fight a spider."

"So you're human just like the rest of us," a voice called out, "Dad told me once that sometimes when you're a superhero you forget that you really are human. It's what made losing mom so hard, she had been through so much worst in her life, it was hard to imagine that a simple drunk driver could claim her life when a whole horde of monsters couldn't."

Katy looked behind her, Zoey had followed her there, "Don't the others need your ability to talk to animals to talk the spider into staying still so we can shrink it and return it to the forest where it belongs."

Zoey smiled, "We needed you to come up with some far fetched plan that just might work."

Katy snorted, "I'm not leader, Olivia is."

"Yet you are the one that can often times come up with the solutions when no one else could."

"Accept this time," Katy sighed, "I let everyone down."

Zoey was silent for a second before removing a necklace with a teardrop pendant from around her neck and handing it over to her cousin, "Here," she said.

Katy shook her head she couldn't take the necklace, it had been Aunt Trini's, and she was sure that Zoey hadn't taken it off for more than five minute intervals since her father had given it to her after the funeral, "I can't take that, it was your mother's."

Zoey seemed to hold the necklace reverently, "I know, that is why you need to wear it to fight this monster. It was Mom's grandmother's necklace, Dad told me that Mom wore it a lot as a power ranger, and it absorbed all of her bravery and courage she had, and if ever I'm scared all I'll have to do is wear the necklace and it will lend me some of my mother's courage. I think you need it more than me though."

Katy tentatively took the necklace, "Do you think Uncle Jason is right about this necklace being magic?"

"I don't know, I always wear it," Zoey admitted.

Katy put it on, "Okay, I need a giant boot to squish a spider with."

...

A/N: I'm sorry this is late but here it is, please enjoy and review.


	8. Chapter 8

Zoey seemed to hold the necklace reverently, "I know, that is why you need to wear it to fight this monster. It was Mom's grandmother's necklace, Dad told me that Mom wore it a lot as a power ranger, and it absorbed all of her bravery and courage she had, and if ever I'm scared all I'll have to do is wear the necklace and it will lend me some of my mother's courage. I think you need it more than me though."

Katy tentatively took the necklace, "Do you think Uncle Jason is right about this necklace being magic?"

"I don't know, I always wear it," Zoey admitted.

Katy put it on, "Okay, I need a giant boot to squish a spider with."

...

Chapter Eight:

Olivia dodged between the stupid spiders legs, wondering were Zoey had disappeared to, she had seen Katy run off, but then Zoey disappeared, "Cory!" She shouted hoping that she wouldn't have to spell out what she needed.

"They are on their way back, now!" He shouted back, using his powers to check on them.

As if to confirm that Katy jumped into the middle of the battle with a shout of, "I need a magic bean to grow a magic beanstalk, so I can climb up it and steal a giant's shoe to squish a spider with."

Zoey, who had returned to the battle also, sighed, "You just like saying crazy things to say them, don't you. Your shrink ray idea made a lot more sense."

Cory blinked, shrink ray, shrink the giant spider back to normal size, "Dad I need a shrink ray!"

Not even five seconds later there was a beam of light and a small device appeared in Cory's hand.

... Power Manor...

"I didn't know Trini's necklace had magical powers," Alpha stated.

"Hey, if it gets Katy to face her arachnophobia, then I'm for it," Billy stated, shaking his head. Even though he had never heard of Trini's necklace having magical powers, but then again maybe it just didn't come up. Or Jason could have just lied about it to give Zoey hope. It didn't matter as long as it works, and it appeared that it was working.

...

Katy smiled as she removed the necklace from around her neck and handed it back to Zoey with a smile, "You are an amazing friend, Zoey," she said, as Zoey took the necklace back and put it around her own neck.

Zoey nodded her head, before turning away, "Let's head back to the Power Manor, it's getting late, Nightmare Bear can show up anytime now."

Katy frowned, "I don't think Nightmare Bear is going to show up until one of its falls asleep. What is the point of sending a monster to put us into a trance if we aren't around to put in the trance."

Zoey yawned, "Well, I hate to say this, but I have a strange feeling that that isn't going to be a problem, we can't stay awake forever."

"I'd suggest coffee but that actually puts me to sleep," Katy confessed, "Caffeine has a calming affect on me due to my ADHD."

...

Olivia yawned, rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and took a deep gulp of coffee. It was already one in the morning and Nightmare Bear still hasn't revealed himself. Only her team was still up, Dad had figured that Nightmare Bear wouldn't care who he targeted, seeing as yesterday he targeted her mom.

"I think Dad might be wrong," Robby stated, yawning as he drained his cup of coffee, "I think we've gone through three gallons of coffee already."

Just then Katy came bouncing into the room, singing, "Here comes Katy Cranston Tale hopping down the Ranger trail."

Cory quickly tackled his sister to the ground, covering her mouth, "I hope Nightmare Bear gets here soon. The more sleep deprived Katy gets, the more hyper she gets, if that is even possible."

"Come on," Katy stated, "I'm not that hyper. Hey I bet I can jump over the moon like the one cow did in the one story." She paused, "I can't remember what it's called, but I'm sure I can do it."

Cory put Katy in a headlock, "Honestly Katy can you not hear yourself? You want to jump over the moon!"

"Olivia help!" Katy shouted, trying to free herself from her brother's hold.

Olivia didn't even bother to answer as she tried to read something she had found online without falling asleep.

Robby got up, tripped over the wrestling siblings, and accidentally broke a chair with his super strength.

"Nobody hurt?" Olivia asked, before quickly adding before anyone could answer, "No-one good."

Cory and Katy were still wrestling before they accidentally bumped into Zoey, who immediately burst into tears.

...

Tyzzi walked into the room where the rest of her teammates were, and wondered what she had walked into. Peaceful Cory had Katy in a headlock. Katy herself was squirming so much, so fast, Tyzzi wired if she had tapped into someone's super speed. Zoey was crying, and Robby kept accidentally breaking stuff with his super strength.

"What is going on here?" Tyzzi asked.

"Sleep deprivation can have different effects on different people," Alpha Five explained, "Some get emotional, some very clumsy, and some get super hyper," the little robot turned to face the alien girl, "how come you aren't showing signs of sleep deprivation?"

Tyzzi shrugged, "I'm Mercurian, I can sleep once a week and be just find."

Alpha was about to say something when a loud snore interrupted them. Turning around they found that Olivia had fallen asleep.

Tyzzi sighed, "from the way the others are acting, I think I better take a turn on monitoring, I'll probably have to fight that creature myself."

As if in agreement, the others gave up the fight and allowed sleep to win.

...


	9. Chapter 9

"Sleep deprivation can have different effects on different people," Alpha Five explained, "Some get emotional, some very clumsy, and some get super hyper," the little robot turned to face the alien girl, "how come you aren't showing signs of sleep deprivation?"

Tyzzi shrugged, "I'm Mercurian, I can sleep once a week and be just find."

Alpha was about to say something when a loud snore interrupted them. Turning around they found that Olivia had fallen asleep.

Tyzzi sighed, "from the way the others are acting, I think I better take a turn on monitoring, I'll probably have to fight that creature myself."

As if in agreement, the others gave up the fight and allowed sleep to win.

No sooner had they fallen asleep did the monster alarm went off, Nightmare Bear had arrived.

...The moon...

"This is perfect," Zillah exclaimed with a laugh.

Lord Drakkon rolled his eyes, "As if your daughter can't snap them out of the trance before any real damage can be done."

"That's the brilliant part," Zillah stated, "The trance won't do any damage. I'm going to make them offers they can't turn down."

"You're going to brainwash them?"

"Of course not, that doesn't work," Zillah snapped, "I'm going to bribe them into giving up as power rangers or betraying them. No one's ever betrayed the power rangers on their own free will."

...

"Come on, Olivia, you have to wake up," Tyzzi cried out, but the red ranger refused to wake up despite the loud alarm going off.

...

 _Olivia was at school, in the school's ballet classroom, doing her stretches before class began, only instead of her red tank top and yoga pants that she usually wore for class, she was wearing her power ranger uniform, complete with helmet._

 _"This is ridiculous," she said to herself, "why am I wearing my uniform, I'll be much better in my dance clothes." With that she tried to demorph, only to discover that she couldn't._

 _Just then the class started and Olivia couldn't keep up. While the power ranger suit was specifically designed and tailored for Olivia's body and fighting style, which consisted of several improvised dance steps, it was also designed to protect her from spells, weapons, and blows, which meant it was really hot. Her helmet impaired her vision some. She couldn't see out of the corner of her eyes due to the visor ending, and the tinted visor was great for fighting monsters outside in the sunlight, but dancing inside with artificial lights only meant she kept stepping on other people's toes._

 _Her boots were another problem, while she had no problem spinning and leaping gracefully in them on a battlefield that was either, muddy, slimy, or slippery, the traction on them prevented her to turn properly._

 _Finally the nightmare class was over, the bell had rung. Olivia got ready to flee, only her teacher called her back._

 _"Yes Aunt Kat?" Olivia asked meekly, as she stared at her ballet teacher, she was dressed like a typical ballerina, pink leotard, white tights, ballet slippers, hair done up in a bun._

 _"You need to choose, you can either be a ballerina or a power ranger, after today it is obvious that you can't do both."_

 _Olivia crossed her arms, suddenly demorphing, revealing that she was wearing her dance clothes underneath her suit, "Don't be ridiculous, you studied ballet and were a power ranger at the same time. Why can't I?"_

 _"I was just a beginner, you are by far the best dancer in your class." Kat announced, "You can make it big, imagine your name in lights, everyone clapping, throwing bouquets of roses on stage for you. You'd be the best prima ballerina there ever was. People will come from all over the world to study ballet under you. All you need is to give up being a power ranger."_

 _Olivia could just picture it, an old fashioned music hall with a large sign up front that read Olivia Oliver, Prima ballerina._

 _..._ Power Manor...

"I can't get any of them to wake up, yet none of them seem to be in a trance," Tyzzi informed Tommy and Kimberly as soon as the two veteran rangers arrived at the power chamber, only moments after Nightmare Bear showed up.

"Smarter... Cory..." Katy muttered in her sleep while Zoey started to call out for her mother.

"Proud..." Robby muttered rolling over in his sleep.

"My name... lights... famous," Olivia sighed, before starting to snore quite loudly.

"Better than Dad..." Cory gasped out, before settling down again.

"Zillah might not be using them to attack others like she did me, but they are under a trance."

Tyzzi frowned, looking around at her sleeping teammates, "Then what is she doing?"

"I'm guessing here but I think Zillah's trying to convince them to quit." Tommy observed.

...

 _"That's right," Kat said, sweetly, yes, she almost had her, "Quit being a power ranger and focus on dance and you will be famous."_

 _Olivia was interested, to become a world famous ballerina would be a dream come true._

 _Quit being a power ranger, she thought dreamingly, then she would be a world famous prima ballerina, all she had to do was quit._

 _Power rangers don't quit._

 _We fight until the last ranger breathing._

 _We never surrender and we never give up._

 _Olivia shook her head, What was she thinking! Quitting how pathetic is that, "Power Ranger never gives up. If you were really my aunt you would know that!" She shouted, charging her aunt, who turned into Nightmare Bear as her fist connected with her stomach._

 _..._ Power Manor...

Alpha five watched in amazement as Nightmare Bear suddenly stopped waving his arms around, "Ay Yi Yi, Olivia is fighting Nightmare Bear in her trance."

"If the others join her you can finish it off." Tommy stated.

Tyzzi looked around her at the sleeping forms of her teammates, she hoped he was right.

"The rangers are strong, they will be fine." Zelda agreed.


	10. Chapter 10

Power Manor...

"Robby come on, we need you to wake up."

...

 _Robby found himself in a familiar house, great, he thought, been awhile since I've had this nightmare._

 _Just then the towering presence of Mrs. Johnson made herself known to the boy. "Well, well, well, were have you been, you little waste of space, wasting the Oliver's time and money."_

 _"I am an Oliver," Robby shouted clutching his hands into fists by his side._

 _"You aren't really an Oliver, don't you remember when you first found the Power Manor?"_

 _..._

 _Suddenly the whole room spun and Robby found him in the RADBUG in the middle of the mountains._

 _Robby tried to start the car but it wouldn't start, "Great I think we are out of gas and we are miles from any roads, let alone a gas station, I told you guys that flying the car was a bad idea."_

 _"Oh Stop whining Robby," Olivia snapped, "Nobody got hurt."_

 _Zoey shook her head, "But we still have to walk a very long way to get to a gas station."_

 _Cory wasn't listening, he thought he had found a solution to their situation, "Maybe we can ask them for help?" he suggested, pointing to a large lodge of some sort that was about two hundred yards away._

 _Olivia frowned, "Ask who for help, there's no one here but us."_

 _Zoey squinted her eyes against the glaring sun, "No, Cory's right there's a house over there." She said pointing in the same direction as Cory._

 _Olivia stared, squinting her eyes as well, all she saw was rock, "I don't see anything," she complained._

 _Katy stepped forward staring at the large building, "What do you mean you can't see anything, that house is bigger than my dad's lab."_

 _Robby glanced at his sister, he couldn't see anything either, can you see a mirage in the mountain? "I don't see anything either." He said carefully._

 _"The two of you need glasses worst than Cory does then," Katy snapped as she raced her one cousin and twin brother to the giant house in the middle of nowhere, forcing Robby and Olivia to have to catch up._

 _He frowned, he remembered this, he and Olivia couldn't see the Power Manor at first while their cousins could._

 _"Face it," his biological mother hissed in his ear, "You don't belong with them, you couldn't even see the power manor when the others could."_

 _"But... Olivia couldn't see it either," Robby stated, "besides, Dad says that a ranger isn't born but raised."_

 _The demon lady laughed, "you raised as a ranger, most pathetic ranger I've ever seen, no wonder no one is proud of you."_

 _"My parents are proud of me!"_

 _"Please, why should they be?"_

 _..._

 _Once again the scene changed, turning into his bedroom in Reefside._

 _Robby stared at his parents, "You'll get Aunt Tanya and the others back right?" he asked when his parents told them their plan of going into hiding._

 _"We don't know Robby," Kim sighed, she hates not knowing what she was up against, Zordon had made sure that all of his rangers knew what they were fighting._

 _"You will come back, though right?" Robby asked sounding like a little boy and not someone with their own driver's licence._

 _Robby gasped as the woman started to laugh, "you're scared that your parents will abandon you, why should they want you, you were horrible to their daughter."_

 _Once again the scene changed, revealing Skyla's and Sammy's bedroom, only with Olivia's bed in it, this must have been before they added the bedrooms in the attic, before Sammy and Skyla was born._

 _For how old Olivia looked, he guessed that it was around her adoption, or maybe his._

 _As she helped her out of her clothes and into footie pajamas Kim asked her, "What's wrong Olivia?"_

 _"Robby told me there's no Santa and the one in the mall is fake!" Olivia exclaimed._

 _Kim furrowed her brows, she had heard of Robby a lot from Olivia and he seemed to be made out of the same stuff Bulk and Skull were. Hopefully he finds something other than bullying for a hobby. She sat down on the bed and patted next to her, "Well, I know for a fact that Robby is lying, I've met Santa and his Elves at his workshop in the North Pole."_

 _"That's not all!" The woman basically sung. "Remember this interaction."_

 _the scene changed and he was in his kindergarten class._

 _"Boy, are you dumb," he said, "You're supposed to be making Valentine's cards, not Birthday cards."_

 _"Daddy told me that Mommy's birthday is on Valentine's Day," Olivia said defensively._

 _Ms. Walker quickly stepped in, she knew that those two could cause trouble when they started arguing, "There's nothing wrong with Olivia making a birthday card for her mother Robby. I'm the teacher, not you."_

 _Robby nodded his head, before saying, "But they aren't really Olivia's parents. They aren't even married!"_

 _"You take that back Robby, you take that back right now!" Olivia shouted, balling her hands into fists._

 _"The only reason your daddy lets your mommy live with him is that he feels sorry for her because he knows that nobody would care about a cripple like her."_

 _"Robby!" Ms. Walker snapped, "Stop right now, or you'll have to visit the Principal's office!"_

 _"I bet you're the reason your Mommy uses a cane." Robby goaded Olivia again._

 _"Shut up, shut up!" Olivia shouted, throwing her fist into the little boy. Soon the two of them were in a full-blown fist fight._

 _The scene changed again this time they were in their mother's classroom._

 _Kim took a deep breath, holding it while she counted to ten before realising it, it would do no good to lose her temper here. She bent down slowly, knowing that her next class would soon be arriving, "Olivia, are you okay?"_

 _"Yeah, I guess so," Olivia said sniffling, "Why did Robby have to come with?" she asked._

 _"See Olivia didn't want you them, she probably doesn't want you on the team either, none of them do."_

 _Robby shoved his hands in his pockets, maybe she was right, maybe he wasn't wanted, suddenly he felt something brush against his hand, the Dragon Dagger, "You're wrong, if my parents didn't want me, why did they fight for me, why did they adopt me? If I want suppose to become a power ranger why did mom and dad teach me about being a ranger, why did Dad gave me a powerful power ranger relic if I wasn't meant to use it? Why should I listen to you?! All you ever done was lie and find ways to hurt me!"_

Power Manor...

Nightmare Bear let out a howl doubling over in pain.

Alpha five smiled, "Robby's joined the fight."

...

A/N please review.


	11. Chapter 11

"That's the brilliant part," Zillah stated, "The trance won't do any damage. I'm going to make them offers they can't turn down."

"You're going to brainwash them?"

"Of course not, that doesn't work," Zillah snapped, "I'm going to bribe them into giving up as power rangers or betraying them. No one's ever betrayed the power rangers on their own free will."

...

Chapter eleven:

Lord Drakkon groaned, why had he believed this person. Complete control of the morphin grid, that was all he asked for, yet he had to work with these idiots.

"I thought you said that you got this all under control, those ranger Oliver brats are already coming out of their trances!"

"Don't worry, so it didn't work on them," Zillah said, "Olivia has that necklace that protects her and Robby had that rusty old toy of their father's. Trust me, the others won't be able to refuse us, but we need to hurry, before they break the trance."

...

Olivia groaned, Nightmare Bear was weakening, losing its grip on her, if she could just fight off the trance. She slowly forced her eyes open, only to see a pair of silver eyes starting down at her, she smiled, "Hi Tyzzi."

"I think we're winning," she replied.

...

 _Katy giggled to herself, a cat, a cat, they had turned her into a cat. Only it hadn't worked correctly. For one things, as she giggled she begun to change back into a human. She also thought she heard a scream of pain, okay that was odd. She had to go though, she was late for graduation._

 _Sure enough she was last in the class, barely graduating, with Cory as Valedictorian. She snorted, she thought nightmare bear would create a, well nightmare._

 _Just then the principal stood up and announced that there had been a mistake and somehow Spike Skullivitch record had been messed up with Cory's and he was the valedictorian not Cory._

 _Katy burst into laughter, Spike couldn't even spell his own name, him valedictorian, that was funny. Somewhere up above there was a cry of pain, what was that about?_

...

 _Cory could not believe that he had graduated last in his class. This had to be done sort off nightmare. And it didn't help that Katy was laughing at him._

 _He glared at his sister, "this is all your fault, if you didn't keep distracting me I would have had higher grades. I don't see why you find this so amusing. You graduated last too."_

 _..._

Zillah groaned, "What is the Pink Ranger doing in the Blue Ranger's dream."

Silverdar rolled his eyes, "I'm going out on a limb here and say laughing."

Zillah shot him a glare, "She's so annoying, She's going to ruin everything. She's giving me a headache as it is. Take care of her!"

...

 _"I know that but I know that I'm smarter than everyone else here. I'm the only one who knows what is going on." Katy told Cory with a giggle._

 _"You need help don't you?" Cory asked._

 _"Nope," Katy said cheerfully, "but you need help. At the momenT I'm smarter than you, Cory."_

 _Just then Silverdar showed up, ready to fight, only to discover he couldn't hold his sword, which caused Katy to laugh even harder._

 _Silverdar blushed as he went to pick up his sword, discovering that it was made out of butter, and when he picked it up, it melted._

 _Katy was now laughing so hard she was rolling on her back on the floor, "if I was awake I'll be cramping right now, you look ridiculous."_

 _Silverdar frowned before summoning a spider, that should teach her. The spider however had a hard time using rollerblades._

 _Katy was now gasping for air she was laughing so hard._

 _"Wha... how is this happening? How are you doing this?" Silverdar reached out to shake the answer out of Katy, but his hands went straight through her._

 _"That tickled," she said without even a hint of a laugh._

 _How had she stopped laughing so quickly?_

 _"I'll be laughing at your expression, but my side was starting to hurt," Katy stated._

 _"How did you do that," Silverdar shouted._

 _"And that, right there is why I am the smartest person here. I'm the only person who knows how I'm doing this." Katy shouted proudly, they where right were she needed them._

 _"Can you please tell me something?" Cory asked, looking up at his sister, "How are you taller than the Megazord?"_

 _"Because I want to be," Katy said as if that explained everything._

 _..._ Power Manor...

Tyzzi watched in amazement as Katy started to laugh in her sleep, really loudly.

Tommy looked at the viewing globe, he wasn't sure what Katy was doing, but it was driving Nightmare Bear up the wall, "Katy figured something out, she must have. Whenever she laughs, it causes damage."

"Hmm..." Olivia stated, leaning over her older brother, who hadn't woke up from his trance yet, "maybe we should laugh at the monster. It seems to work for Katy."

"Katy is always laughing, " Robby moaned, rubbing his eyes, "the world can end and she'll laugh at everyone running around terrified."

...

 _Cory stared in confusion at his giant sister, "that is not an answer."_

 _"Yes it is, if you must know the truth, we are dreaming. In the dream world nothing is impossible, and if you realize you are dreaming you can change it. Which is why I fine this whole situation so funny. They," she jabbed a finger downwards to point at Silverdar, "Are trying to control our dreams, when we have control over them." She laughed again, "they want to play the game but they have to play by our rules."_

 _..._

Katy woke up with a groan, "Aww man, they even the playing fields."


	12. Chapter 12

Katy woke up with a groan, "Aww man, they even the playing fields."

Cory chuckled at his sister, before frowning, Zoey was still sound asleep.

...on the moon...

"What was that all about?" Lord Drakkon demanded, glaring at Zillah. The idiot had released the Cranston twins from their trance.

"Oh, it wasn't working with them anyway, besides, Did you want the punk ranger on our team, she is so annoying. Her constant laughter gives me a headache and I wouldn't be able to trust her."

"What about the blue ranger?"

"To smart, he would have figured it out."

... The power manor...

Olivia crouched down over her cousin, gently shaking her shoulders. She looked up to their mentor, "Why have we all snapped out of the trance but Zoey?" She asked glancing around at her teammates.

"I don't know, Alpha is looking into it." Zelda stated.

Olivia frowned and absentmindedly played with the pink crane necklace her mother had given her. Zelda glanced at it, "you were wearing your necklace?"

Olivia nodded, "Like Zoey, I don't take my mother's necklace off often."

Zelda frowned, turning to Robby, "and you had your father's dagger on you?"

"Yeah, never know when I'll need the Dragon Zord," Robby stated, shrugging.

"That might be the answer," Zelda muttered.

"But what about us?" Cory asked, he and his sister didn't have anything connected to their parents, well except for their communicators.

...

 _"You need to go," Trini ordered, "Your teammates need your help!"_

 _Zoey shook her head, the past half hour with her mother had been wonderful, she didn't want to go back. She didn't want to say good bye to her mother, again, "I don't want to lose you."_

 _"Maybe you don't have to say good bye, at least not forever."_

 _Zoey jumped up and crouched down into a fight position, "What are you doing here Zillah?" She demanded._

 _"Temper, temper," Zillah said, shaking her finger at her._

 _"Just tell me what you want."_

 _"You want to stay with your mother," Zillah said sweetly, "I can make that happen."_

 _Trini pulled her daughter behind her, "Never trust a villain Zoey, they never tell the truth."_

 _Zoey glanced from her mother to Zillah, her mother was right, she couldn't trust Zillah, but Zillah, Zillah, she was offering her the one thing she truly wanted._

 _When she woke up, she would be motherless once more._

 _Zillah smiled why had she wasted her time trying to get to the others, the Yellow Ranger was like putty in her hand._

 _Zoey glanced at Zillah with narrowed eyes, "How can you give me back my mother? No-one else has been able to."_

 _..._

Olivia glanced at her cousin, then at the viewing screen, "We can't wait for Zoey to wake up. Nightmare Bear is already on a rampage, and we don't have much time."

Zelda nodded, "Go, I'll watch over her."

"I should have smashed that machine while I was on the moon," Robby muttered.

...

 _Zillah smirked, Why hadn't she thought of this earlier? It would have saved her a lot of time and trouble, "my machine doesn't just bring monsters back from the abyss, it also works on humans."_

 _Zoey glanced at her mom, who quickly shook her head, "Zoey don't, she's lying, it doesn't work on humans, if it did, she wouldn't be seeking revenge on her father's death. She would have used the machine to bring him back."_

 _"Okay, that is it," Zillah snapped, "you have got to go!" With that she snapped her finger and Trini disappeared in a puff of smoke._

 _"Why did you do that for?" Zoey demanded, "She had a point."_

 _"A point yes," Zillah said, carefully selecting her words, if she wanted to sell this she had to be careful with what she said, "but it is an invalid point, I can't recreate my father, or your mother, because I need a more powerful power source. It takes a lot of power to bring people back from the dead."_

 _Zoey frowned, if what she said was true, then, "If I get you what you need to power the machine, can you really restore Zordon and my mom?"_

 _Zillah smiled, she had walked right into her trap, "Yes, well sort of, you see, I need one more thing to be able to pull it off."_

 _"What is it?" Zoey demanded, eager to help, anything to get her mother back._

 _"Schematics, information on every monster that a power ranger had ever fought."_

 _"What does that have to do with anything?"_

 _Zillah smiled, choose her words wisely, now reel her in, "I guess all I really need is information on monsters your mother fought to ensure she still has her ability to fight. I just figure it would be easier to get information for all the monsters instead. I understand that your so called uncle Tommy has all the information you need."_

 _Zoey nodded, it sounded ready enough, "what kind of power source do you need?"_

 _"Well, I kind of was thinking maybe the Zeo crystals, no ones using them at the moment. But you can't ask for them, for anything. If they find out you're working for me," Zillah faked a sob, "I don't know what would happen."_

 _Just then Trini showed back up, "Zoey, she is asking you to steal your aunts and uncles powers. She can't be trusted. Do you honestly think she needs monster information to bring Zordon back? She's trying to get you to betray your team." As she talked she started to fade away, "Listen, Zoey, never trust a villain." With that she was gone._

 _Zoey looked at where her mother had stood, and then at Zillah, who was wiping water eyes. Her mother was wrong, her friends were wrong, Zelda was wrong, and Uncle Tommy was wrong. Zillah wasn't a bad guy, she was just a lonely person missing her father. Just like she missed her mother. She stuck her hand out, "you have a deal."_

 _Zillah shook it, "Remember, don't let anybody know what is going on."_

 _..._

Zoey let out a groan as she opened her eyes, "What's going on?"

"The others need your help at the park." Zelda shouted.

Zoey nodded, she will have to help, Zillah wanted to keep this a secret. She couldn't wait to see her father's face when she brought mom home.


	13. Chapter 13

Zoey nodded, she will have to help, Zillah wanted to keep this a secret. She couldn't wait to see her father's face when she brought mom home.

Chapter 13

It was a cold and dark night with howling winds blowing through the woods behind the Olivers house. Zoey slowly crept around, looking for the secret entrance, she didn't have long, she had told her father she was staying at the Power Manor, and told Zelda that she was spending the night at Olivia's, to explain her location, but that only gave her until morning and who knew how long the download will take, or how encrypted.

Suddenly the ground gave out beneath her plunging her down ten feet, she had found the secret entrance. It was easy to enter the lab from there, didn't Uncle Tommy learn anything? Conner McKnight broke into here Conner McKnight. She carefully went to the computer, and carefully hacked into the data base before plugging in her flash drive.

...

Olivia crept towards the study, an alarm had been tripped, meaning someone was in the lab. It was a silent alarm, which meant somebody had used the secret door and hadn't forced their way in. But now they were assessing confidential files on the computer. She sighed, she knew that she better intervene, so she pulled the secret lever and headed down the stairs.

When she got to the bottom she froze, something was horribly horribly wrong. That was the only thing she could think of to explain the sight of her cousin downloading something from the computer.

"Zoey, what are you doing?" Olivia asked in disbelief, this didn't make sense, if she was under a spell, or brainwashed or something a force field would have trapped her by now. It was one of the security measures her father had added. So that meant, whatever her cousin was doing, she was doing on her own free will.

"Getting my mother back," Zoey announced.

Olivia gasped, never in the history of the Power Rangers had a teammate betray her team, until now, "You're betraying us, we're your family, and you're betraying us!" She just couldn't believe it, Zoey had been her cousin and best friend since the day they met.

Olivia felt tears forming, no she couldn't cry, not yet, she had a job to do, she had to protect the earth. "I'm getting my mom back," Zoey repeated, curling her hands into fists, "You wouldn't understand."

"Understand, understand?" Olivia screeched, "You honestly believe you are the only one to have lost a parent at a young age? I lost both my parents when I was five!"

"That was different, you had Aunt Kim and Uncle Tommy," Zoey protested.

"And you have them as well, and your father and JayJay."

Zoey crouched into a fighting stance, "You can't stop me," her voice was cold, it didn't sound like Zoey at all.

The tears broke free, "Zoey please, you don't know what you're doing, You're not saving your mom, You're betraying her."

That was when Zoey struck, throwing Olivia into the couch. Olivia jumped up and super speed over to the creature she called cousin, and tackled her while yelling, "Red alert, Red alert!"

Alarms started to blare, Olivia struggled to keep a grip on Zoey. For someone who talks to animals for her super power, she sure was strong. She heard crashing coming from upstairs, the alarms had worked, that was definitely the sound of Robby crashing down the stairs. All she had to do was keep Zoey there until he got downstairs.

Zoey was in trouble now, she had to think fast, she relaxed under Olivia's grip, causing her to loosen it. Then she surged forward, sending Olivia crashing into the computer desk. Zoey winched as she grabbed the downloaded information, seeing where Olivia had split her head open, she'll be out for a while. She then teleported out as footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs.

...

Robby was in disbelief, somehow there had to be some mistake, Zoey couldn't have betrayed them, the security cameras had to have glitched. But Olivia's head injury was something else, that was no glitch. He had found her unconscious form next to the computer, when he realized that she was bleeding and unresponsive he had called for his parents, who in turn called an ambulance.

The paramedic had asked questions about what happened, and when he discovered that she had been moved, via teleportation, why. That had been when Robby had brought up the security footage and been shocked at what he had seen. Zoey Scott had gone rogue.

Now he was waiting in the emergency room, hoping for news, Zoey, Zoey had done this. He couldn't believe it.

Finally a doctor stepped out, "family of Olivia Oliver?"

Robby jumped up with his dad, Kim had stayed home with the others, she had been to upset to come. The news was better than they feared but worst than they hoped. The head injury had been serious, she was in an induced coma until the swelling came down, and after that it would take months of therapy to get her back on the battle field. They had lost a leader.

Robby stood up, "I need to fill Zelda and the others in on what happened, we are dealing with something no one else has dealt with, and we are down two rangers."

"I'm going to assemble the troops and try to capture Zoey before this escalates more than it already has." Tommy announced.

"I told the police officer that Zoey might have been under a spell, I know that isn't true but, the Power Rangers need to deal with it." With that Robby teleported out.


	14. Chapter 14

Hayley groaned as her phone went off, it was what, one in the morning. It took her a couple of minutes to realize that the voicemail was never going to pick it up, and that the ring tone was different. It was from the power ranger emergency hotline! She quickly opened the text message, "Code red report to Angel Grove." That was all, No this is just a test, or a drill. She grabbed her seventy two kit and headed to the door, Kim, Tommy, Olivia and Ronny would all need to be in Angel Grove, and someone needed to be with the younger children.

...

TJ Johnson was working a night shift with Zachary Taylor as his partner when both their phones went off simultaneously. The chief gave them both a look as they both looked at their phones, alarm showing in their faces.

"Zack," TJ stated, slipping effortlessly into the role of red ranger, "start the evacuation."

...

The Cranston's had all thrown themselves into the RADBUG and took to the sky. Where they maneuvered through low flying planes that where being forced to land at the nearest airport. TJ had gotten the word out, all flights in and out of the State were grounded, and except that needed to get Angel Grove to safety, all roads where being closed.

"Why are they flying so low?" Cory asked.

"They are probably trying to land at Angel Grove," Kat muttered, "they were told to land, No one told them not to land here."

Billy leaned forward fiddling with a control on the radio before saying, "This is Blue mighty morphin power ranger in the RADBUG, letting all flights around Angel Grove know that Angel Grove is under mandatory evacuation please proceed to the next nearest airport."

"Is that why you didn't want us to teleport, to make sure that planes don't land in Angel Grove?" Katy asked.

"Buses are already picking people up at the airport and taking them to safety," Billy explained, "No use overwhelming them with more."

...

Robby stared at the viewing screen, he knew it was just part of the process but he couldn't understand why some people just like to argue. People were just desensitized to monster attacks, they survived so many why would this one be any different.

There was a noise in the garage as Katy danced in, "Let's feet down to business to defeat Zillah, did they send me weak ones when I asked for strong?" She sung out.

"Katy," Robby stated, rolling his eyes, they didn't have time for Katy's antics, "Code red ranger down."

Katy stared, mouth hanging wide open, Code red, they never had a code red before, the armada came close but never got too dangerous for the ranger, "Who, what?" She sputtered, she couldn't form a complete sentence.

"Zoey betrayed us," Robby announced feeling a tightness in his chest as he forced himself too say what needed to be said, "She broke into the Dino Thunder Lab and stole confidential information on all teams. Olivia was severely injured trying to stop her, she is in critical condition. Dad believes that the main attack will happen at first light. We must be ready!"

...

Kimberly grumbled, who did he think he was, her leader, he was her husband for crying out loud, why couldn't he let her help. He let her help with the Armada. Then again, he had her helping Dana Mitchell with injured civilians, something that wouldn't happen this time, hopefully.

To make matters worse, Hayley insisted that she could watch the children so she could stay with Olivia. It was a hundred times harder being the one sitting by the bed instead of being the one in the bed. She had turned on the tv, but the only thing on was coverage of the evacuation of Angel Grove. Outside the sun was starting to send light up in the sky, soon the battle will begin.

Olivia's hand twisted in her grip as she let out a groan. Kim couldn't be certain but she was sure she said something about Zoey?

...

Zoey shook her head as she entered the moon palace, Code red ranger down, it wasn't her fault that Olivia hit her head. If she hadn't tried to stop her it wouldn't have happened.

"Do you have it?" Lord Drakkon demanded. Zoey held up the jump drive, in a couple of hours she will be reunited with her mother. If she focused on that she could finish what she had to do.

"Don't just stand there plug it in," Zillah snapped, motioning to a tall machine that almost looked like the one Rita used.

Zoey carefully plugged the jump drive in, forcing down the guilt that raised up as the machine started to spit out monsters at a crazy rate. This was for the best even if the others didn't see it yet.

...

Robby stared in disbelief forget raining cats and dogs, it was raining monsters. It was time to go. He shook his head, it was time to make his move. "Protection Force to me." He called out, trying hard not to think about how small their group looked without his sister and cousin, "We need to go to the moon palace and shut down the machine once and for all."

...

Zoey gasped, No no no no, she hadn't added into consideration that Robby and the others would come after her. She ran out to them, "You need to go!"

"Zoey, this isn't like you, come back, help us stop this." Robby pleaded.

"It's too late, the plan's already in motion. I'll be with my mom soon." Zoey insisted, her voice oddly void of emotion.

"Your mother wouldn't want this!" Katy suddenly shouted pushing to the front of the group.

"It's too late," Zoey muttered as an alarm went off, temporarily confusing her teammates as she ran into the other room barring the door.

"The machine is over heating," Silverdar gasped, trying to shut it down.

Zoey pushed him out of the way, "I'm getting my mother," she shouted as she entered the command. As she hit the enter button the whole machine exploded before engulfing the whole palace in flames.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Zoey pushed him out of the way, "I'm getting my mother," she shouted as she entered the command. As she hit the enter button the whole machine exploded before engulfing the whole palace in flames.

Time seemed to slow down for Robby as the ball of fire came towards them. He didn't really have time to think, he just summoned the Crystal heart, summoned his sister's super speed and only waited long enough to make sure the others were with him as he escaped the blistering heat.

As they skid to a stop outside of the burning building Katy and Cory slapped little flames off each other's uniforms. Tyzzi frowned how hot had the fire been, to catch to catch their suits on fire the flames had to be exceedingly hot.

"Is everyone okay?" Robby asked glancing around at his teammates. They all looked at each other they were a little shaken but other than that they were fine.

"A couple of first degree burns," Cory announced, "That had to be some fire, our suits has a protective coating that makes them almost fire proof, and we were only in there about ten seconds."

Just then Robby's headset crackled to life, " I want a head count now," his father barked, which only meant one thing, the battle was over but his father would never declare victory until he knew that everyone was safe and sound.

Robby frowned, did they have to count Olivia and Zoey, or just who was with him, "Cory?"

The blue ranger shook his head, "We barely got out by the skin of our teeth, no one else in there survived. Give it time to die down and we can search for survivors."

Robby nodded, glancing at the remains of the moon palace, already the flames where dying out having already consumed pretty much all that it could, it should be safe to return soon and as the youngest team of rangers they would be the last ones to have to call in.

As soon as Cory believed that it was safe enough to reenter the palace, they started looking for survivors.

"Protection Force, report in," Tommy barked causing his son to roll his eyes and wonder if the press was there with him. he wasn't usually this formal.

"This is the Protection Force Green Ranger, I am acting as commanding officer. Red Ranger critical, yellow ranger missing persumed dead, standby for conformation." Robby said just as formally as his father.

Tommy never could understand why some people, mainly newsreporters, thought they were above the law, but it seemed that no sooner had the last of the monsters had disappeared that the cameras appeared, hence his formality when addressing his own son.

"Well," Cassidy prompted, ignoring his question of what she was doing there.

"They can't report anything until they can conform a possible fatality," Tommy insisted, crossing his fingers, "Hopefully this turns into another casualty."

"So there have been casualties?" Cassidy asked, her reporters spirit shinning through.

Tommy nodded, "Mostly scrapes and bruises, a few twisted ankles and Yellow Samurai broke her arm, and of course, The Red Protection force ranger is in the hospital, in critical condition. That is of course with no word from Protection Force."

Robby stared at the necklace in Tyzzi's hand. It couldn't be, he wasn't sure what was harder to believe, the fact his cousin, the daughter of two famous power rangers, would die a tratior, or the fact her necklace had survived the fire with no damage done.

"Dad, Zoey's gone, can you insure that Uncle Jason is told."

Tommy looked around the battlefield, where was Jason, there he was with Zack and Nick, "Why don't you all go check on your families, but meet back up at the park in an hour." he turned to Cassidy, who had followed him around, "Tell the others we are having a meeting in the park in an hour, we will be discussing some of what happened here." With that he left.

TJ groaned, being one of the first public identity rangers had its perks, but it also had its downsides, this was definitely one of those downsides.

All around him people stared as he asked for directions to the Scotts. While he had been friendly to the follow former ranger he had never shown up in uniform, complete with helmet before.

"Mr. Scott," TJ said, taking his helmet off and tucking it underneath his one arm.

"Come on, TJ, you're one of our best customers, you can drop the formality."

"I'm here on official power ranger business," TJ stated, "I'm sorry, Jason, your daughter, Zoey, isn't coming home. The Power Rangers are holding a meeting where more information will be given in half an hour at the Angel Grove park, you are welcome to sit in if you want."

Jason shook his head, "I'll just watch it on TV."

"I don't think that that will be a good idea," TJ insisted, "Kim is going to be there, and she gave me strict orders to make sure that you come so she can keep an eye on you."

Jason gave TJ a quizzical look, "What aren't you telling me?"

TJ held his hands up defensively, "I'm under orders here."

"If it involves my daughter, I need to know. Now tell me what is going on."

TJ shook his head, "I can't, you see, the Pink Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, the Hart of the power rangers, told me to let your sister, Kimberly Oliver, tell you the rest."

"TJ Johnson, tell me what is going on now!!!" Jason shouted, slipping into his leader mode.

TJ was torn, he didn't want to be seen caving to threats from a civilian, but he also knew that Jason was about to snap, so he did what he had to, "You know that your niece, Olivia is in the hospital?"

Jason nodded his head, so TJ continued, "Zoey is the one who put her there, she betrayed us."

After that he barely had enough time to catch Jason as he collapsed into hystric tears.

 **A\N: The End, Finish, Done, Fin, No more. please review.**


	16. Chapter sixteen

Olivia sat on the couch in the living room, her head in her hands as she nursed a killing headache, she still had some prescription strength painkillers, but she didn't like taking them, but the iborpofen she had taken had done nothing.

Robby peeked into the room, "Do you need anything, Olivia?"

Olivia nodded her head, then grabbed her head as the world spun around her, "I... Talk... Zoey" Her speech was jerky and slow, but had become much clearer in the month she had been home, after six weeks in the hospital.

"Olivia," he started, placing a comforting hand on his sister's shoulder, "Zoey was killed during the battle. You can't talk to her."

"Then... I... Need... Diary..." Olivia insisted.

Robby frowned, "Your diary?"

"Yes," Olivia insisted.

As soon as Robby returned with the requested book, Olivia flipped through the journal before coming to the entry she wanted. "Read," she instructed, pointing to the page she wanted.

Robby glanced at the date, the day after they defeated Nightmare Bear, the day everything went wrong.

 _Dear Diary, last night we defeated Nightmare Bear, and we are one step closer to ending this once and for all. Zoey has an idea, I don't know if I like it though. It is dangerous, extreemely so, yet Zoey is willing to make the sacrifice. While in our trances Zoey was approached by Zillah,she offered Zoey her mother back in enchange for monsters. She plans to keep the deal, gain access_ to the monster making machine and destroy it. I hope she gets out in time. She should, but You can never tell. This is just between the two of us, she wants the others to think she had betrayed us, like Will and Operation Overdrive. Tonight she will break into the lab beneath our house, and I will pretend to stop her, Zillah will be watching. Wish me luck Olivia.

Robby looked up, "It was a double cross, Zoey didn't betrayed us!" He looked at his sister before asking, "but the accident?"

"I... tripped... too... fast."

Robby face paled, "You tripped while using your super speed?"

"Yes."

Robby was at the Power Manor with Cory and Katy, the security footage of the fateful night playing on the big screen while Cory slowed it down frame by frame. It showed the fight as before until the last seond, where Olivia jumped up, tripped over Zoey and fell into the desk.

Robby jumped up, "We need to let Uncle Jason know, he's took the death hard."

Olivia was sitting outside on the front porch, her headache was mostly gone and she was enjoying the fresh air. Just then a bird landed on the railing next to her, and started to chirp. Olivia summoned her crystal heart and selected Zoey's ability to talk to animals. her eyes grew round as she listened to what the bird said to her, she had to tell Uncle Jason!

Jason wiped at his eyes as he read the diary entry and watched the security footage that proved his daughter innocence.

Just then there was a beam of light and Olivia was there, "Not... dead," she said, "Zoey... is... hiding at... deadman cliff."

Jason jumped up, grabbing his keys,"I'll drive."

"Up there, in the cave on the ledge." Olivia said, pointing up to where Katy had found her crystals several months earlier.

"I'm on it," Katy shouted, bending her knees, she jumped up, a silly grin on her face.

"Little Zoey, little Zoey let me in, or I'll jump and sing and drive you crazy. Just ask Cory."

A girl with long black hair appeared to veiw, "You'll drive me crazy even if i do let you in."

Katy froze, "That's what Cory always says! Right before Mom makes me go away."

Zoey groaned, "Look Katy, don't tell anyone I'm here, without Olivia, the evidence are stacked against me. This might sound crazy, and you won't believe me but..."

"It was staged so you could double cross Zillah, but you were worried that you had accidentally killed Olivia and without her you were doomed.But good news, Olivia's all right and we cleared your name. Come on, your father is waiting for you at the bottom of the cliff."

As soon as she was on the ground she found herself in a large embrace from her father, Olivia gave her a thumbs up, "I tried... clearing your... name... but... Robby didn't... understand... til now."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, blame the brother."

Jason held his daughter at arms length, "Are you okay?"

Zoey nodded her head, "For the most part, yes. I just..." Zoey couldn't hold the tears back anymore, and the dam broke.

Jason held his daughter close as he guided her towards the car, his nieces and nephews following close behind. He will have to tell Tommy and TJ what they had discovered, it might take time but he would make sure everything was set straight.

 **A/N: Okay so I was joking when i said that the last chapter was the end.**


End file.
